Un Regalo Diferente
by DaniiHale
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella no fue correspondida y en el dia de su cumpleaños prefiere olvidar, pero alguien no se lo dejara tan facil. -Te espero en el estacionamiento. ¿Quien sera la misteriosa persona? T2HUMANOS -OneShot-</html>


**D**isclaimer: _Los personajes no me pertenece, Todo es de la Grandiosa Stephanie Meyer_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Cumpleaños Diferente.<strong>_

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritaron mis amigas a coro.

-Oh!- dije por la sorpresa, la verdad es que no creo que haya alguien que no se sorprenda cuando tus 5 amigas te esperan con una torta y con un cartel en la entrada del casino del instituto…-Vaya Muchas Gracias!

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella- dijo Alice abrazándome- te quiero dar este humilde regalo

-Por Dios Allie tus regalos no son para nada humilde y me dan un poco de miedo- dije con una mueca, pero de verdad estaba asustada, nunca se sabe que puede regalarte Alice - no es necesario de verdad…

-Vamos Bella es tu cumpleaños solo acéptalo- dijo poniendo su carita de perrito mojado

-Alice no me pongas esa cara - suspire - Esta bien, pero espero que no te hayas excedido Allie porque no era necesario

-Lo vas a amar! Lo se! - canturreo esta ultima

Comencé a abrir el regalo, era una hermosa cajita rectangular…

-Allie que es… - pregunte esperandome lo peor

Al abrir la caja me encontré… con la colección de libros de Jane Austen

-Oh! Me encantan! Gracias Allie!- grite extasiada mientra la abrazaba

-Lo sabia!- dijo con conviccion

-Bueno es mi turno!-Dijo la despampanante rubia

-Rose…

-Nada de Rose, ten- me tendió un paquete rectangular- cariño, sé que no te gustan los regalos, ni que gasten dinero en ti, pero este vale la pena, espero que te guste- dijo sonriendo ampliamente- es de parte de Emmett y mia

Comencé a abrir el regalo y me encontré con un hermoso álbum de fotos mías, de mi familia y de ellas...

-Gracias Rose, es hermoso- dije abrazándola

-De nada Bells

-Feliz cumpleaños Bells-me dijeron Angela y Jessica a la vez abrazándome- Te trajimos esto- me tendieron un lindo paquete

-No tuvieron que haberse molestado- dije abriendo el regalo que traía una hermosa caja para guardar mis tesoros

-Gracias chicas… es muy linda…

-¿Quien esta de cumpleaños?- esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte…

-Jacob!- Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

-Bells Feliz Cumpleaños! Te traje un peluche de lobito para que siempre te acuerdes de mi-dijo tendiéndome un hermoso lobito…

-Gracias Jake!- dije abrazándolo, y cuando me separe de él me fije que Edward me estaba mirando muy seriamente…

¿Por qué Edward Cullen me miraba de esa manera? Alto, Pelo cobrizo, Ojos verde esmeralda, caballeroso, inteligente…

Yo no tenía nada en contra de él al contrario estaba enamorada de él, pero no quería hacerme más ilusiones puesto que el no sentía nada por mí, bueno en realidad por la persona que le había mandado una carta anónimamente.

Hace algún tiempo mis amigas le mandaron una carta anónimamente como si fuera de mi parte y el al devolverla dijo que no podría pasar nada ya que él estaba enamorado de una chica que no sentia lo mismo por el y que no quería que sufriera ni que me hiciera ilusiones ya que a él ya le había ocurrido eso y no quería jugar con mis sentimientos… que chico que te rechaza te dice eso? La verdad es que me gusto más con el simple hecho de que se preocupara de mis sentimientos…

-Bella?-

-Ah?

-Estas distraída

-Lo siento Nessie- dije apenada sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer- Que decías?

-Te decía Feliz cumpleaños Bells- dijo abrazándome fuertemente – y que no tomaras en cuenta a mi novio- dijo sonriendo- el Lobito es de ambos para que nos recuerdes a los dos ¿Verdad Jake?

-Si cariño- Dijo mientras la abrazaba… de verdad hacían una linda pareja.

-Bueno es hora de irnos a nuestras clases- Canturreo Alice

-Nos vemos después Bells- dijeron Nessie y Jacob

Así transcurrió el día, varias veces sentí que alguien me observaba pero al fijarme no encontraba a nadie.

Llego el momento del almuerzo donde mis amigas que las quiero tanto (sarcasmo) me cantaron feliz cumpleaños haciendo que todos me vieran y para ya nada sorprendente, ya que siempre ocurría- me sonroje. Al momento de ver alrededor de nuestra mesa lo vi, otra vez, mirando pero él se dio vuelta rápidamente...

-Bella! Edward te estaba mirando- Chillo Alice en mi oído

-Por Dios! No me grites en el oído, Allie…

-Pero Bella…

-De verdad lo estaba haciendo?-Alice asintió- No lo entiendo Allie, a lo mejor llamamos la atención con lo del cumpleaños

-Bella…

-No Allie no quiero ilusionarme más… después no lo veré nunca mas

-Bella no seas tan negativa..

-No Allie… - conteste astiada por el tema

-Basta Bella! No te pongas así por él, es tu cumpleaños y el día aun no termina, estoy segura que tendrás un lindo regalo inesperado

-Tienes razón Allie, gracias-le sonreí pero…- y porque estas tan segura que tendré un regalo inesperado?

-Sexto sentido

-De verdad?- dije riendo

-Bella…-dijo con reproche

-Alicee…- trate de hacer una pobre imitación de su voz a lo que ambas reímos

-Gracias Allie

-Cuando gustes

Al terminar el instituto me dirigí hacia mi casillero y al abrirlo encontré una hermosa rosa azul y un pequeño obsequio con una tarjeta. Asombrada leí la tarjeta

_Sé que amas esta flor y significa mucho para ti…_

_Para mí también significas mucho_

_Feliz Cumpleaños Bella_

_Te esperare en el estacionamiento_

_Espero que te guste mi regalo._

Volví a leerla, ¿Quién podría ser? Comencé a abrir el pequeño obsequio y en su interior se encontraba el CD de MUSE!

Amo MUSE eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe, por lo que no sabría decir quién es… AGH! Rayoos! Es un lindo gesto, la rosa azul es especial y el CD… pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona, bueno exactamente a Edward, pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño al que me lo haya regalado, se lo devolveré…

Comencé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento y al llegar vi a un chico de espalda…

-Gracias de verdad pero no puedo aceptarlo, lo siento…-dije tendiéndole las cosas

-Pero es un regalo de cumpleaños…- dijo esa hermosa voz volteándose- por favor acéptalos

OMG! Era Edward…!

-Pero la cart…- calle ya que él no sabía que la había mandado yo

-Bella me gustas, y mucho- dijo acercándose a mi- si hubiera sabido que tú me mandabas la carta la respuesta hubiera sido muy distinta- dijo quedando solo a unos centímetro de distancia

-No sé qué decir…

-Me gustaría saber si aun te gusto

-Me gustas…

-Con eso es suficiente-dijo mientras tomaba mis mejillas y se acercaba lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos. Movimos nuestros labios lentamente, cada sensación la sentía a flor de piel, sentía la electricidad corriendo por nuestros cuerpos y las mariposas que se alojaron en mi estomago, deseando que nunca más desaparecieran. Un beso lleno de emociones, cargado con toda la magia del primer beso. Edward me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis manos, de apoco nos comenzamos a separar quedando con nuestras frentes unidas.

- Esto tiene que ser un sueño verdad?- dije aun con mis ojos cerrados

-Vaya no sabía que fueras tan imaginativa-dijo riendo

-En realidad no lo soy- dije mientras habría mis ojos y veía la sonrisa torcida de Edward a lo que yo sonreí

-Entonces cariño, no es un sueño- dijo mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla muy sonrojada- me encantan tus sonrojos- a lo que yo me sonroje mas de ser eso posible

-A mi no- hice un puchero

-Eres hermosa Bella y quiero hacer esto bien… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si…

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño- me dio un suave beso en los labios

-Gracias… sabes cuál fue mi mejor regalo hoy?

-Cual, amor?

-Tu

-Vaya regalo!

-A que no es hermoso?

-Lo soy?-dijo sonriendo sexymente

-Mmm No lo sé-dije sonriendo- algún ego podría crecer…

-Oh vamos!- dijo riendo

-Bueno me encantas…

-…Y yo te amo-dijo interrumpiéndome a lo que yo solo pude sonreír

-También te amo- dije besándolo…

Quien espera una declaración así? O que suceda algo como esto?, que el chico que te gusta se te declare? Yo pensaba que esto solo sucedía en los cuentos de hadas, aunque los cuentos de hadas son muy diferente a esta historia pero me paso a mí en el día de mi cumpleaños con Edward entregándome lo que yo anhelaba una perfecta declaración en mi cumpleaños algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, lo que lo hizo aun mas especial, aunque seamos solo unos adolescentes que no sabemos mucho de la vida, podríamos seguir juntos y formar una familia y esta sería mi propio cuento de hadas con una larga historia por delante.

**FIN**


End file.
